


Can I? Can I? Can I?

by alexandeer



Series: The Potter-Snape-Evans-Lupin Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Gen, Harry wants a kitten, Lily Evans Potter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Harry asks Lily if he can have a kitten





	Can I? Can I? Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is around 7 in this fic

Harry was smiling widely and running through the hallways in an attempt to find one of his parents.

He finally spotted his mum and hugged her tightly, “Mum, mum, mum,” he said excitedly, barely taking the time to actually breathe, “Mr Argus says I can have a kitten if you agree to it! Can I? Can I? Can I? Please?” Harry was bouncing up and down/ 

“If your dads agree with having a cat in their quarters too, I don’t see why not.” Lily smiled fondly and ruffled her son’s hair, “But,” she reminded him, “you have to take care of it.” She knew he would. 

“Thank you!” Harry exclaimed and hugged his mum again before running off to find his dads. 

Lily smiled at him, proud and grateful to have him as her son. She watched as he rushed away and continued on to her classroom. She knew Harry would have a kitten by the end of the day, after all not even Severus could resist him when he was this excited about something.


End file.
